Wet Passion
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [Shippuuden 14][Nejiten] White. Wet. Thin. Clothes. Skin. To. Skin. Action. How hot is that! [oneshot]


**Sage:** when lurking over at the Nejiten FC at Narutofan, it turns out us fans...well, nevermind just enjoy the story ;D

**Note:** I'm surprised no one has done this yet XD

**Wet Passion**

Before she fell into the waters, he caught her in his arms, but that's nothing right? They were only teammates and teammates help each other out. It didn't matter if...Lee caught Tenten right? When Tenten opens her eyes, she notices **he** was the one that caught her. He was the one who saved the group. So...it's just...a friendly...catch...right?

"Are you okay, Tenten?"

But...it would've been a lot different if Lee would've caught her. At least, Lee won't wearing white garments. At least, Lee won't wearing white, thin garments. At least, Lee doesn't have the byakugan.

"Thank you, Neji,"

Don't they realized that...they're wearing white clothes? Don't they realized that they're wet? And don't they realize how close they are? I mean...really close. It was a dream come true. White...wet...clothes...and an..embrace. And Neji...he has that byakugan.

"You saved us,"

Even after, he placed her arms around him for support. Maybe he changed. He turned into a caring, caring person. (or he just...matured.) Tenten didn't blush. And why should she? It was only a **friend** who caught her. Her...very, wet friend who is wearing thin white garments. And Neji didn't blush too! He was only helping her out by holding her body, keeping it up for support, and making sure she won't fall.

But let's say, they **do** realize the situation they're in:

When Tenten's lack of oxygen finally caught up to her, she began falling, but Neji immediately sees the problem and took down the clones with the help of Lee of course. And just before she fell, Neji grabbed her body quickly.

"Are you okay, Tenten?"

When Tenten opens her eyes, she notices that Neji caught her...but she noticed something else. Lee was watching at Gai, and Neji was helping her up.

"Neji..." Tenten whispered. Neji did not respond, only gave a nod.

"Do...you realize...our position?" Neji did not respond, again, only gave a slight tint of red on his cheeks. Tenten didn't say anything since it was beginning to get...a little awkward for them.

And both refuse to look at each other, only to concentrate on Gai's fight with Kisame. They were hot from the battle, but wet from the water. They wore _white _and very thin in fact. When Tenten shifted a little, Neji felt a little hot when he didn't know why. Their silence say they shall never speak of it again.

_Hmm...it is funny for me to see that these two are wet from the battle, wearing white, and holding so close to each other but don't say anything or even blush. Maybe...maybe they had physical contact already. Just maybe..._

"Are you okay, Tenten?"

Neji held her close, making sure she was okay. Lee looked back at the couple, not even looking shock at them, but then looked at Gai's battle with Kisame. Tenten felt her breath was coming back again and thanked Neji. Neji then placed her arms over his shoulders, steadying her moves as she catches her breath.

"Tenten..." Neji whispered. They didn't say much. Their hot training together, their embraces, their love...it was already expressed. Just because he held her now doesn't mean the embraces they had before were meaningless. With that, they said nothing but only look up at their sensei.

_And for the heck of it, let's say Neji **really** enjoy it._

"Are you okay, Tenten?"

Neji caught her before she could fall down, for that she was grateful to him. Neji said nothing but notices something about Tenten. Something he really likes.

_'Thank you god...'_

When Tenten thanked him, he gave a smile and a nod but still placed her arms over his shoulders. She said she was okay, but Neji _insisted_ that they should hold on together for support and the white, wet, thin garments they were wearing were distracting for the both of them.

_'And thank Kishimoto for making her clothes white,'_

**End**

**Sage:** And...that's the end I guess. Don't take it seriously, this is just fanfiction.


End file.
